Fires of Winter
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'Hearing the voice I yearned for, somehow my heart ached a bit. I was so close to him, but for some reason, he seemed very far away.'  Wolfram please look at me. Talk to me. Dont ignore me...' Yuuri whispers once more... but the Demon Prince walks away and ignores that plea. He doesnt want Yuuri anymore... His tired. Its time to move on...


* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

'Wolf!'

'Wolf!'

'Wolfram!'

He sighs.

He knows whose calling him.

But he feels so irritated right now.

Maybe if that voice calls him in the past like this – he will turn around so damn quickly.

But right now, he doesn't want to see that face.

'WOLFRAM!'

He didn't turn around. He just stop right there at the middle of the hallway. The running footsteps grew nearer. He stood there, like the bonafide soldier he is. The footstep stops from his back.

'W-Wolf! I – I was calling you…' the voice whispers from his behind. He doesn't need to look to know that the voice is feeling so sad.

Sad...

Yeah, Hell! He had been sad all the time - so the feeling of the other person feeling it is so damn nice!

'Wolf?'

He didn't answer that voice.

In the past - just hearing that voice made him smile.

Made him feel so good.

But right now, he doesnt want to hear it.

That oh-so-sad-please-look-at-me-voice.

He counts one to ten, he doesn't need a reason to stay, but protocol says that he needs to stay unless he was dismissed by the Maou Heika.

'Wolf… talk to me… please…' he stiffens when a warm firm hands touches his shoulders.

Those hands stays there.

He grits his teeth.

The nerve!

'Wolf… y-you didn't went with us. Greta was looking for you…'

He grits his teeth and think of something else.

_Hmmm… he needs to fix his sword, the hilt of the sword needs an adjustments-_

'She was expecting the outdoor picnic. W-where were you?' the grip on the shoulder vanish, but the hem of his uniform was being tugged.

_Did he train his men sufficiently? They still need to be trained with the use of Maryoku-_

'G-Gwendal told me that you went to Shinou Temple, but why? I mean, the only time you need to go there was when t-to fetch me and…' another pull on his hem. Like a kid asking to be 'not ignored'.

_It's still early, he can still ride his stallion-_

'Wolf please talk to me?' he can hear the pain in that voice.

But he ignores it.

How many times have he whispered the Maou's name.

And how many times the Maou Heika ignores him?

It is enough.

He looks straight ahead.

_Yes, I'll ride Nemesis and I think I'll ask the pervert Sage if he would like to come. He needs to leave all those Shrine Maidens alone for a while. After all, Murata is a good source of distraction and well - he is learning a thing or two with that Great Sage of Pervertedness.  
_

'Wolf… please.'

'Wolfram!' He turns around when he heard Conrart voice.

'Conrart.' He looks as Conrart walking straight to them.

Conrart smiles at Heika who keeps his head low yet still tugging his uniform.

'Oh, hello Heika.'

'It's Yuuri Conrad. Yuuri.' He rolled his eyes when he heard the sound of that pathetic voice - and he knows that the Maou Heika is pouting.

'Yes, Yuuri. Ano, what are you doing here? I thought you and Greta are on a picnic. Is it finished already?'

'A-Ano… uhm, I was looking fro Woflram.'

'Oh.' Conrart let a smile, his usual 'kind-smile'

'What do you want Conrart?'

'Oh, did you went to Shinou Temple? I was looking for you a while ago about the military listing ranks-'

'Oh crap! I'm sorry! That was today? I thought its to be held the day after tomorrow.'

'No, it wasn't today. I was just looking for you to ask for your ranking list.'

'Oh! Thank Shinou. Okay, I'll give you the ranking list later. I have it in my quarters.'

'Okay, thanks and see you later.'

'Okay. See you later Yuuri' Yuuri smiles and nods. He turns around to see Wolf walking away.

'W-Wait Wolf.' Wolfram stops but like a while ago, he didn't turn around.

'Wolf… why aren't you t-talking to me? You talk to Conrart like it was like you used too… but why aren't you talking to me? You wont even look at me?'

Yuuri can feel the tightness in his chest.

Wolfram not talking to him - ignoring him and not looking at him feels so painful.

Like a punch on his gut.

He hates that feeling.

He feels like vomiting.

He wants to go into rage but that wont do - Wolfram is one of the most stubborn and prideful Mazoku he had ever met.

'Wolf... please...'

Wolfram sighed.

Yuuri smiles when he felt the heaviness vanished in Wolfram's shoulder - but he was stunned when Wolfram grip his hand and swat it away.

.

.

.

'Wolf...'

Wolfram continued walking not looking back, not looking but straight ahead.

Yuuri felt it... the hurt.

The pain.

The Rage.

Of him and the Maou.

He saw the vanishing body of Wolfram as he walks the corridor.

He clenched his fist.

Grits his teeth.

His eyes...

Slowly turning into slits...

'Wolfram - you're mine.'

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
